Chaos Emerald High School
by Dark Ash the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and his friends are going to face the most terrifying challenge yet: surviving Chaos Emerald High School! With drama, action, homework, plot twists, and a plot to destroy the world, this will be an interesting year! Rated T for content and language. I'm not going to say the pairings because they might change *wink, wink*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I'm back! Chapter 1 to Chaos Emerald High School is finally here! I worked hard on this story, so I hope you like it! I have no idea how many chapters there will be, but it will be a lot. Also, this story is not related to my other story, a Sonic Howl-oween (if you haven't read it, you should). None of the things that happened in that story have happened in this one. But enough of that. Let's get to Chaos Emerald High!**

Chapter 1

A lavender cat watched the sun as it set from the old wooden bench in the park. She sighed, knowing that the last day of summer was drawing to a close, and that high school would start tomarrow.

As she closed the book she'd been reading, a blue blur flashed past the path near the bench. The cat let out a small laugh as she saw a two-tailed fox follow shortly, yelling, "Come on, Sonic, wait up!"

The blue blur flashed back to reveal a blue hedgehog, with a grin plastered on his face. "Sorry Tails, sometimes I forget I'm the fastest thing alive!"

He looked off to his right, seeing the lavender cat on the bench. He waved and ran up to her. "Hey Blaze!"

"Hey, Sonic." Blaze greeted him as she gave him a small kiss.

Tails helicoptered over to the pair and asked sort of awkwardly, "So, you two are dating now?"

Blaze nodded. Sonic had asked her out a week or two ago, and they had officially started dating since then. Sure, they disagreed on some things, but they were close. Sonic had helped Blaze control her pyrokinesis awhile back, so they'd been allies since then, but recently it had grown into a close friendship.

"Mind if I walk you home?" Sonic asked.

"Of course not," Blaze replied.

As the trio began heading down the park path, Tails noticed Amy coming up the path towards them._ Boy, this is going to be awkward_, he thought. Amy still had a massive crush on Sonic, even though he technically had a girlfriend.

Tails decided this would be the perfect time to fly home and get ready for his freshman year at Chaos Emerald High School. "Hey, Sonic, I'm going to take off to get ready for school tomorrow," he said.

Sonic gave his best bud a smile. "Cool, see you tomarrow then?"

"You bet!" Tails said as he flew off.

Just in time, too, because Amy just came up to Sonic and Blaze just as Tails was out of hearing range.

"Hi Sonic!" she said cheerfully. Her voice took a slightly lower note as she added, "Hey, Blaze."

"Hey Amy. What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, not much," Amy replied, her voice becoming cheerful again, "Just enjoying my last day of freedom before high school starts."

"Me, too." Sonic said. "When high school starts, it's like all of my freedom is taken away!"

"Me, too!" Amy exclaimed

Blaze frowned slightly. "It is getting late," she said to Sonic, "We'd better get going."

"Yeah..." he agreed.

"Oh," Amy said, "Well, see you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course, Amy," Sonic replied.

As Sonic and Blaze walked off, Amy continued on in the direction opposite of them, slower than before. _Sonic..._ she thought wistfully.

As Sonic and Blaze walked out of the park and onto the sidewalk in the late summer heat, Blaze noticed two figures coming in their direction. She recognized one of them easily by the five "uniquely" styled quills on his head. "Hey, Silver!" she called out, waving.

The silver-white hedgehog smiled and waved back. The rabbit beside him also smiled and ran up to greet her. Silver followed at a more leisurely pace.

"Hi Miss Blaze!" Cream said, "Hello Mr. Sonic!"

"Hey Blaze," Silver greeted his friend.

"Why are you so cheerful, Cream?" Sonic inquired. With the first day of high school starting tomorrow, he sort of expected everyone to be as glum as Shadow was on a daily basis.

"I'm just so excited about school tomorrow!" Cream exclaimed, and started to go into a description of how great her freshman year would be. A very detailed description.

"Hey, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked, interrupting her own rant, "Do you know where Tails is?"

Sonic replied, "Yeah, he said he was going home to get ready for school tomorrow."

"Could you take me to his house? I need some help getting ready for tomorrow, and he's the only other freshman I know." This was true. Cream and Tails were the only two freshman in their group. Everyone else was a sophomore, except for Shadow, who was a junior.

"Sure thing, Cream!" Sonic replied cheerfully. He turned to Blaze. "You don't mind waiting here a minute, do you?"

"Sure, I'll wait here. I can take care of myself," Blaze replied.

Sonic let Cream hop on his shoulders. "Hang on!" he shouted before taking off in the direction of Tails' house.

Silver returned his attention to Blaze. "So, how are things with you and Sonic?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Well..."

Silver and Blaze had been through a lot together. They had become friends at a young age, when Silver had stood up to some jerks who called Blaze a freak because of her fire abilities. Since then, they have done a lot together, including taking down Iblis, the Cursed Flames of Disaster, in Silver's time, the future. After that, the two had decided to stay in Sonic's time, or in Blaze's case, dimension.

"Well, I just want you to be happy, Blaze," Silver said sincerely, "You're like a sister to me."

"Thanks Silver," Blaze said, giving him a small hug.

Blaze had never been one to make physical contact with anyone from the many times she'd been beaten in Silver's time from her powers. She'd learned to care for herself, and she and Sonic rarely touched besides a small kiss every now and then. This showed how much she trusted Silver.

"Sonic may be my boyfriend," Blaze said, pulling away, "But you are the best friend I could ask for."

And speaking of Sonic, he came zipping back from Tails' house, almost running into Silver, but stopping just in time.

"That was quick," Silver commented, brushing himself off.

Sonic smirked and cocked an eyebrow at the psychokinetic hedgehog. "Did you really expect any different?"

Silver chuckled, then noticed the sky was starting to turn purple. "Hey, guys, it's getting pretty late. And we do have school tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," Sonic said, as if not thinking about it ever made school go away.

Silver turned to leave, but Blaze stopped him. "Silver, do you know where Rouge is? She borrowed the book _Eragon_ from me and I need it back."

Silver racked his brain. "Oh yeah, she went over to Knuckles' house for a 'not-date'!"

Sonic started cracking up at this while Silver and Blaze both chuckled. Laughter was contagious. Well, unless you're Shadow, of course.

After Silver caught his breathe, he said "I'll get her the message Blaze, don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Silver," the lavender cat replied, "See you at school tomorrow."

"'Night, Blaze," he responds as he levitates himself and takes off into the nearly night sky.

"Hey, Blaze, I have to get ready for you-know-what tomorrow," Sonic said, his voice showing his disappointment, "Can you make it the rest of the way to your house?"

"Of course, Sonic," Blaze replied.

"Great," Sonic said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"You too," Blaze responded.

**Yeah! Chapter 1 is done! This took me awhile to do. I didn't realize it would take so long. Now, as a disclaimer for the rest of the story, I don't own Sonic or any of his friends; they belong to SEGA. I also do not own some of the OCs, they go to their respective owners, which I will mention when I use them. I do own the storyline and my OCs. Please read and review. And look out for Chapter 2! Coming out as soon as I get the time to do it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Chapter 2 for Chaos Emerald High School is here! I would like to thank everyone who viewed and supported me. I really don't have much more to say than that, so on to the story!**

Chapter 2

Silver yawned. He was the first person to be at the bus stop, and boy, was he tired. Even though he had wanted to sleep in, he had dragged himself from his bed to make sure he'd make it to the bus stop in time.

He shifted his black backpack on his shoulder. Maybe next time he would get a better look at his clock, and not end up being twenty minutes early for the bus.

The sun was shining, and there was a small breeze that filled the otherwise silent morning.

Silver heard footsteps approaching from the sidewalk to his right. There was a distinct clacking to the sound, so he guessed it was either Blaze in her high heels or Shadow in his rocket shoes.

Thinking it was probably the former, Silver turned.

A lavender cat wearing a white backpack with a purple flame pattern and a small smile greeted him. "You awake, Silver?" Blaze chuckled.

Silver leaned against the bus stop sign and closed his eyes with a smile. "I wish," he mumbled.

The two heard a grunt from their left. "Damn! We're not even _to_ school yet, and I already think it's hell!" a tough voice swore.

"Oh come on, Knuckie," a female voice replied, "It wasn't _that_ far of a run."

"Says you, Rouge. You can fly!" Knuckles steamed through gritted teeth.

The quarreling pair made their way to the bus stop, where Silver and Blaze were both laughing at their conversation.

"What are you laughing at?" Knuckles demanded as Silver wiped away a tear that was rolling down his cheek from laughing.

Blaze was about to answer, but Rouge cut in. "They're laughing at you, Knucklehead."

Knuckles threw down his army green backpack in anger. "All of you just...just shut up!" he stuttered out with a scowl. He couldn't think of anything more intelligent to say.

"Hey, guys!" a voice called from behind the group.

Silver turned to see Tails and Cream approaching, and Amy following behind them.

Cream looked ecstatic. "I'm so excited about our first day of high school!" she squealed.

Silver noticed the others didn't seem to agree with her. Rouge shook her head sadly, Knuckles made a gagging sound while pointing down his throat, and Amy muttered something like "If only you knew, Cream..."

Not that Silver was excited about school; far from it. He just enjoyed seeing his friends on a daily basis, without being in some life-threatening situation that could mean the end of the world as you knew it.

Blaze spoke up. "Hey, has anyone seen Sonic?"

"No." Amy said quickly, but not quick enough to keep the slight edge of contempt out of her voice.

"Oh," Blaze replied, "Well, he's not here yet, and there's the bus!"

"Shadow's not here, either!" Rouge observed.

Sure enough, an old, beaten bus was chugging its way towards the bus stop. Just from the look of it, Silver wondered how the thing was still running. The smell of diesel clogged the air, even when the bus was still a good ten-to-twenty feet away.

Tails looked confounded. "They couldn't possibly forgotten the first day of school! Could they?" It was a fair question.

Knuckles shrugged. "Shadow could be late for any number of reasons. Sonic, on the other hand..." He chuckled. "I bet he's getting out of bed just about now..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic opened his eyes groggily as he shut off his alarm clock. He was still tired, but considering he had to wake up way earlier on school days, he felt like he got a good amount of sleep.

Then, he checked the clock a little closer.

7:57?!

Sonic didn't even bother to swear at the situation; he immediately flew down the stairs, grabbed his blue and gray backpack off of the couch, and burst out his front door, practically leaving a trail of fire behind him.

He dashed the two miles or so between his house and the bus stop, using every ounce of his super-speed.

Sonic made it to the bus stop just as the bus was pulling up, and just in time to hear Knuckles saying the words "...just about now...", before smashing into the red echidna himself.

Knuckles angrily shoved Sonic off of him, while the rest of the group laughed hysterically. Sonic didn't get why it was that funny.

Blaze approached the hedgehog, who lay gasping on the ground. "Did you sleep in, Sonic?" she inquired slyly.

"Less talk," Sonic panted, "More carrying me onto the bus."

Knuckles grabbed his backpack off the ground and walked straight into the bus, muttering "As if."

"But wait! Mr. Shadow still isn't here!" Cream exclaimed.

With a little help from Silver's psychokinesis, Sonic was making his way up the stairs of the bus. "Oh don't worry about him, Cream. He's probably skipping school so he can sit alone in some dark corner-"

Sonic never got to finish his sentence, since a handgun was jammed firmly against his forehead. Sonic slowly looked up to see a certain black hedgehog at the top of the bus steps, holding said gun.

"Ooohh...hi, Shadow," Sonic said as cheerfully as he could with a gun against his head.

"Faker." Shadow acknowledged him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone convinced Shadow to spare Sonic's life, the rest of the bus trip was relatively drama-free.

Soon,the bus pulled up to Chaos Emerald High School.

Blaze's homeroom was room 104. She slung her backpack over one shoulder as she walked up to the school, studying her schedule.

As Blaze entered room 104, she looked up to see if Sonic shared homeroom with her. To her dismay, he did not. Even worse, Amy wasn't in Blaze's homeroom, either. Trying to stay positive, she looked around the room for some of her friends.

The desks in the room were lined up in two columns of two desks. The teacher's desk sat empty in the front of the room, next to a clean chalkboard.

Blaze recognized Rouge sitting in the front of the room. Not that Rouge was interested in learning; she just wanted everyone to able to get a good look at her. And judging by some of the looks she was getting from some boys in the class (especially the poor soul sitting directly behind her), it was working.

Blaze didn't feel comfortable sitting next to someone she didn't know, mostly because she wanted to keep her power over flames a secret from anyone who wasn't her friend. She flashbacked to when she was in Silver's time, but quickly shook it off not wanting to remember. And speaking of Silver...

When Blaze looked up, she noticed someone waving to her from the third to last row. Silver gestured to the empty seat beside him. Blaze smiled and gladly set her backpack down next to the desk.

"What do you have first period?" Silver asked over the noise of many the conversations before the first bell rang.

Blaze showed him her schedule. "History. You?"

Silver offered her his schedule. "Same."

Turns out the two shared every class, except sixth period, when Silver took Spanish and Blaze took French, and eighth period, when Blaze had an AP class in English.

"Actually," Silver said, "Knuckles and I were comparing schedules, and he's in most of my classes, too. Sonic and the others probably are, too. Plus, we'll see Tails sometimes because he's taking some tenth grade courses. Sometimes I think that fox is too smart."

Blaze gave the rambling hedgehog a small smile as she pulled out her book, _The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod: Tenth Grade Bleeds_ by Heather Brewer. "You are so naïve."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic groaned. Room 106 was hell. Not only was Amy talking nonstop to him on his left (though he wondered how girls were able to go on, and on, AND ON, without taking a breath), but Knuckles was on his right, already starting to fall asleep. And it wasn't even first period yet

Unfortunately, when Amy read off all of her classes to him, Sonc noticed they shared many of the same classes. He only hoped the same could be said for Blaze, and maybe Tails, knowing how smart he was.

The bell rang. The first day of Chaos Emerald High had begun.

**First and foremost: Sorry this took so long! My week was packed, not to mention my wifi went down for a day or two. But I'm finished, and that's what counts. Hopefully, I'll get the next one out quicker. Please read and review. And sorry to those awesome people who submitted OCs for this story, it might be a few chapters before you come in. In the meantime, if anyone else would like their OC in this story, PM me ASAP, or it might be too late. Look out for Chapter 3, coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry I'm slower at writing these chapters, I'm having to balance a lot of stuff right now. Basketball season just started, and I have some five projects due at school. But, on the bright side, I'm introducing some of the OCs! Enjoy chapter 3 to Chaos Emerald High!**

Chapter 3

Shadow looked dully around him. A homeroom full of noisy juniors surrounded him. Most of the guys were gathered in groups talking about sports, and the girls were either talking about their hair or whatever girls talk about, or flirting with the guys.

Speaking of which, Shadow noticed some of the girls winking at him or trying to get his attention. Shadow shrugged these attempts off without a second thought.

Sure, he didn't mind girls fell for him. Heck, he had more fan girls on Twitter than Sonic and Silver combined. That actually frightened him a bit, why girls found him more attractive than his 'friends'. Not that he was complaining.

A purple hedgehog walked by his desk. As she passed by, she slipped a piece of paper onto his desk. Shadow picked up the paper. It was her number. Noticing out of the corner of his eye some girls were watching, he discharged a small spark of chaos energy from his fingers. The slip of paper could not hold the energy, and basically exploded with a tiny puff of smoke.

Sure, Shadow didn't mind girls liked him, but he couldn't think of actually dating anyone. His mind briefly flickered to an image of a pretty blonde human girl in a blue dress, her blue eyes alit with laughter.

Shadow forced this image from his mind. Maria. He never wanted to think about her, but he never wanted to forget her.

Shaking these thoughts off, Shadow pulled a math book out of his backpack as the bell signifying the start of first period rang. His homeroom teacher was the math and science teacher, and he hadn't shown up yet. _Hopefully, it'll stay that way_, Shadow thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knuckles cracked his, well, his knuckles. It was fourth period. Gym class. His best subject. Usually the only one he got an "A" average in, in fact. Sonic, Silver, Amy, Blaze, and Rouge were all in his P.E. class, along with the other students he hadn't met yet.

"Alright, class!" yelled the gym teacher, Mr. Brutus. He was an older enchidna, with his dark red quills already having hints of gray in them, and, like most of the species, had some serious anger issues. "For today's class, I want to find out which ones of you will be the athletes of the class-" Most of the guys smiled at this. "-and who will be the SLACKERS who will FAIL my class."

Some of the girls in the class gave each other nervous looks. Amy gave a confident smile, and Blaze stretched her arms and legs quietly.

It didn't matter much though. He'd beat everyone in anything, as long as it wasn't-

"Alright, FIFTY laps around the gym! GO!" bellowed Mr. Brutus, starting a stopwatch.

-running. Damn.

Sonic broke away from the pack immediately, zipping around the gym in a few seconds each lap.

Silver was in second place, though he was nowhere near close to Sonic. He was followed closely by Blaze._ How the hell does she run so fast in heels?_ was all Knuckles could think.

Knuckles himself was doing decent, keeping ahead of main pack. Amy was a few steps in front of him, but she chased Sonic constantly, so she had a reason to be ahead.

Rouge wasn't doing so well. It was hard enough to run when you're used to flying. But in heels?! _How does Blaze do it? _she wondered, stumbling for the tenth time in the three laps she had done.

A few minutes in, the air was thick with the smell of perspiration. Some of the girls simply stopped running, afraid to ruin their hair or whatever. Knuckles shook his head sadly. Why weren't there more girls like Rouge, who cared about their appearance but could still kick ass?

Sonic came in with the impressive time of 3:26, a school record. Silver did come in second with the time of 7:16, with Blaze right behind him with 7:18.

Knuckles and Amy had come in with decent times. Rouge... not so much. Excluding Sonic, all the students were huffing from the run and were quite red in the face, even the girls who had stopped early, which was even more sad.

"Well, that was a decent day's workout!" bellowed Mr. Brutus heartily. He shot a nasty look the some of the girls. "For MOST of you, anyway."

The burly teacher walked over to his "desk", which was basically just a table shoved crudely in the corner of the gym, covered with a mass of disorganized papers. He shoved some of the pages aside, until he found the stack of wrinkled papers he'd apparently been looking for.

"These are the slips for sports this year," Mr. Brutus announced, holding up the papers. "Since track and baseball start in the spring, and the football team was removed because last year the entire team was hospitalized-"

There was a murmer among the students at the last part. Yep, last year, in the first game of the season, every single one of the players had broken _something_. An arm. A leg. One unfortunate fox had been tackled so hard, he had broken his tail.

"-So basically, your choice for sports is basketball or cheerleading," Mr. Brutus finished.

Knuckles frowned. He had wanted to join the football team. Plus, he couldn't make a basket if his life depended on it. You try making a shot while practically wearing mittens sometime. And there was no god damn way he was going to cheerlead.

Sonic immediately circled track when he saw the sheet, then thought about it, and circled basketball, too. "Yo, Silver! What are you going out for?"

"Basketball, and maybe baseball," he replied, giving his slip to the teacher.

"Sonic!"

Sonic groaned. "Yeah, Amy?"

"What sports are you trying out for?" the cheerful pink hedgehog asked.

"Basketball and track."

Amy squealed. "Perfect! I'm definately doing cheerleading, so I'll be able to cheer for you during basketball season, plus we'll be together on the track team!"

As Amy lightheartedly pranced away to turn in her form, Sonic thought _Is it worth it not to do track?_ He sighed. No, it wasn't. Besides, Amy wasn't that ba- _Did I almost just think that? _Sonic mentally kicked himself.

"So Blaze, what are you going out for?" Silver inquired.

"Well, I think cheerleading is ditzy and pointless, and I do like how challenging basketball is. I think I'll try out for that." the lavender cat replied shyly.

Silver had always admired that about Blaze. She was different. She wasn't one to go with the crowd, and she didn't care much for what others thought of her for it.

Rouge strode purposefully towards the group. "I'm going out for cheerleading!" she announced, handing her paper to the teacher. She looked at Knuckles with a smile and asked, "What sports are you going out for, Knuckie?"

Knuckles growled at her nickname for him. "Nothing. I wanted to join the football team."

"Well, if you want, you could try out for cheerleading," Rouge said with a roguish smile, raising her voice, "We coul use a big, strong man on the cheerleading squad!"

Knuckles' muzzle turned the color of his fur as some of the girls giggled at him, and Mr. Brutus looked at him as if he was insane.

Before he could do or say something even more embarrassing, the bell rang for lunch.

Knuckles followed his classmates toward the cafeteria. _Why does the first day of school last forever?_

**And finished! Jeez, these first few chapters are going to be the hardest to write. And sorry if I caused offense to any girls out there. I wasn't trying to be sexist, but that is exactly what it's like in P.E. at my school. Also, there will be the first appearance of OCs in the next chapter! So until then, later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back! Yeah, I know it's kinda' been awhile since I've gotten a chapter out. Funny story actually, including a ton of homework, getting grounded(-_-), and then getting wrapped up in the holidays...and sorry for making everyone wait so long. So, here's chapter four. Hope it makes up for the wait!**

Chapter 4

Blaze looked for a lunch table to sit at while holding a tray of food. Despite the stereotypical view that school lunches were disgusting, the lunches served at Chaos Emerald High were decent. Cheap, but decent.

She spotted Sonic sitting at one of the tables near the middle of the cafeteria. He waved to her, and Blaze smiled and headed towards him. As she neared the table, someone pushed past her, knocking her over. Blaze fell. Suddenly, she stopped falling, face inches from the ground.

She marveled at it for a moment. The floor looked so much different when your face nearly hit it.

As the invisible force brought her back to her feet, Blaze turned and said "Thanks, Silver."

"No problem," Silver replied shyly, his hand still aglow with teal aura. "I even managed to save your lunch."

Blaze giggled and took the tray of food from where it was floating beside her.

"Who is that guy?" Sonic asked, pointing to the senior that had knocked Blaze over.

Everything about the senior told you not to mess with him. He was a black bat, wearing a black leather jacket two tears in the right sleeve, black gloves, and black boots. He had long black hair that fell into his navy blue eyes, and a serious look on his face.

"I've never seen him before," said Silver.

"Oh, don't worry about him," said a voice from behind the trio.

Silver and Blaze turned in surprise, and Sonic nearly fell from his seat. A gray hawk was holding a lunch tray behind them. She was kinda' odd to look at. She had feathers on her head that almost resembled a mohawk, and her eyes were different colors; one gray, one orange. She wore a shirt with a flame pattern on it, fingerless gloves, camo pants, blue and white shoes with three black buckles on them, and had a pair of headphones around her neck.

"You know that guy?" Sonic asked the hawk.

"He'th name ith Darkwing, and he'th alwayth like that," the hawk replied, a lisp in her speech. "Darkwing ith the bad-ath of the thcool. Not the perthon you want to get on the bad thide of."

"Why's he like that?" Blaze asked, setting her tray down next to Sonic.

"No one really knowth," she replied, "It'th jutht the way he ith." The hawk looked over the three of them. "The name'th Kai."

"Nice to meet you, Kai," Silver replied, "I'm Silver. This is Blaze. And he's Sonic."

Blaze gave a small wave. Sonic took a bite out of his chile dog and gave a peace sign with his free hand.

Kai nodded in greeting, then looked away for a moment. "It wath nice meeting all of you. I'm a thophomore, tho I gueth I'll thee you around."

As Kai walked away, Sonic commented "That Darkwing guy sounds like a jerk."

"It's probably best just to avoid him, like Kai said." Silver said, then shifted awkwardly and added "Mind if I sit with you two?"

Sonic looked like he might say something, but Blaze broke in, "Of course you can, Silver."

Sonic gave her a look. It read _Why do you invite the guy who's hair looks like weed to our table?_

Blaze's eyes narrowed as the two of them had a mental argument.

Silver ate his pizza awkwardly as Blaze turned her back to Sonic crossly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy watched Sonic. She sighed heavily. He would never let her sit at his table. Or at the very least, Blaze wouldn't.

Amy noticed someone waving to her and looked up.

Cream was waving to her from a few tables away. Tails was seated across from her, slightly red in the face as Cream yelled "Hey, Miss Amy! Want to sit at our table?"

Amy gave one last glance at Sonic before nodding and taking the seat next to Cream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knuckles growled as some freshman shoved him from behind in a rush. He walked to the nearest table, picked up the unfortunate sap who happened to be sitting there, and dropped him a few feet away. He then sat down at the now open seat, and politely yelled at the other freshmen sitting there to scram.

A tray landed across from his a few moments after the table was cleared.

"You seem to be in a chipper mood," Rouge observed as she sat down, looking at the shaken freshmen now trying to find new seats.

Knuckles did his best to keep the edge out of his voice as he tried to ignore her sarcasm. "So, how's your first day of school going?"

Rouge gave him a look. "It's pronounced 'hell', sweetie."

Knuckles was about to nod in agreement when he realized she called him "sweetie", but before he could do anything, he was interrupted.

"Hey," Shadow said, throwing his untouched lunch into the garbage can, a bemused look on his face.

"Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed, "Are you really going to sit with us and not in some dark part of the cafeteria alone?"

"No."

"Oh," Rouge replied, taken slightly aback from how flatly he answered.

"So...why are you here?" Knuckles dragged out the question for emphasis.

Shadow gave him a look, then said "Well, despite checking on you lovebirds-" Knuckles went red and gritted his teeth. "- I thought I should warn you about my homeroom teacher. He also teaches science and math. You'll have an-" Shadow smirked, "-interesting class period."

As Shadow walked away, Knuckles put solemn expression on his face and tried to mimic Shadow's voice "You'll have an...pause for mysterious effect..._interesting_ class period."

Rouge stifled a giggle and playfully slapped him. "You know it's not nice to make fun of people!" she scolded him.

Knuckles laughed and took a bite out of his pizza slice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Shadow finished his "warnings" about the science and math teacher, he walked over to the lunch table in the far corner of the room, waiting for lunch period to be over. Boy, were they going to get a surprise in those classes.

Eventually, the bell rang for fifth period. Shadow got up from his otherwise empty table, and was swept up with the mass of students leaving the cafeteria.

Shadow made his way to his locker, which he'd taken the liberty of spray painting his symbol on so he wouldn't have any trouble finding it. For some reason his teacher didn't approve of that, and he'd only barely got off without a detention on the first day of school.

Shadow got his books for his next two classes, and was about to slam his locker door closed, when he remembered something. He went through his backpack, and pulled out an old picture, slightly tattered around the edges.

In the picture was a blonde girl in a blue dress, smiling sweetly at the camera while hugging a black hedgehog with red stripes. On the back was a small inscription in a thin, neat cursive handwriting. It read _Me and Shadow, whether he likes being hugged or not_.

Shadow turned the picture back over, and taped it to the inside of his locker door. He slammed the door shut and turned to get to class-

-and ran head first into someone, making the two of them drop their supplies all over the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed the girl Shadow ran into. She was scrambling to pick up her notebooks while talking. "I am so so sorry! I just transferred to this school and I'm still learning my way around the place and-"

For the first time, Shadow and the girl got a good look at each other. Shadow really didn't know what to say. The girl was wearing rocket shoes just like his, only orange, light blue, and cream colored instead of red, black, and white. She wore a black skirt and a light green shirt, and wore gloves just like his, but with the same color differences. She even wore inhibitor rings. Heck, the girl herself resembled Shadow, except she had light blue fur, and orange stripes instead of red.

The two kinda' just stared at each other for a second, slightly shocked a total stranger looked so similar to them. Then Shadow picked up some of the girl's books and handed them to her, saying "Are you trying to steal my style?"

The girl took her books, smiled, and said "I was going to ask you the same thing."

As Shadow helped the girl to her feet she said "I'm Dawn, by the way."

"Shadow."

Dawn nodded and brushed a lock of blue hair from her eye. "I'm a junior, and am heading to biology," she gave him an embarrassed look, "Do you think you could help me find the classroom?"

Shadow nodded. "Actually, that's my next class."

Dawn smiled. "It's kind of weird, actually. I thought my first day, _I'd_ be a shadow. Now I'm following one!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic took his seat in fifth period math class. Blaze was on his left, and Amy was on his right. Joy.

Shadow had come up to his table at lunch, warning him about the math and science teacher. Sonic really didn't know what to expect. Shadow is a bit hard to understand sometimes.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the teacher walked in.

Sonic's jaw dropped.

"Hello, class!" the teacher said as he wrote his name on the chalkboard. "My name is Dr. Eggman."

**And finished! Again, really _really_ sorry about how late this chapter was. Hopefully I made it up to some people by putting their OCs in here. And yes, the OCs will have significant parts in the story. I do not own the OCs in this chapter. They go to their rightful owners.**

**Darkwing the Bat- Anonymous friend of mine**

**Kai the Hawk- TigerHawkBramble**

**Dawn the Hedgehog- spottedfire-star**

**And of course, all Sonic characters belong to Sega. I hoped you liked this chapter (seeing how it took so long), please read and review, and look out for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I got some really positive reviews from the last chapter, so thanks to all of you guys! I'll just cut right to the chase, so here's chapter 5! Hope you like it**!

Chapter 5

"Eggman!" Sonic stood up so quickly, he knocked his chair over. Blaze, Amy, Silver, Knuckles, and Rouge reacted similarly. This drew them many odd looks from some of the other sophomores.

Eggman gave them a sinister smile. "Sonic! How nice to see you again! Please, take your seat." The end of his sentence broke off in a commanding tone.

Sonic gave a little laugh. "You really think I'm going to listen to you?" he asked with a smirk.

Eggman broke into a grin again. "Why, yes, actually. I _am_ your teacher, you know."

Amy stood up at this point. "And what exactly qualifies you to be a teacher?" she asked smartly, taking Sonic's side. As always.

Suddenly, a purple enchidna stood up, unable to contain what the rest of the class was thinking. "What, in the name of hell, are you guys talking about?! Do you know the teacher or something?!"

"Yes, yes we do," Rouge said curtly, "And we're wondering how Egghead here somehow managed to get a job." She lowered her voice to a mutter, "Even the dead-end job of teaching..."

"Excuse me, Rouge," Eggman said pointedly, "But you will refer to me as Dr. Eggman while in school. And as for being qualified to teach, I have an IQ of 300 and..."

"...About a hundred failed attempts on world domination?" Silver broke in with a smirk, one eyebrow cocked quizzically.

"Hardly an impressive resumé," Blaze added with a small smile.

The purple enchidna that spoke up earlier spoke up again. "Wait, our teacher tried to take over the world?!"

Eggman put his hands up to silence the class. "Yes, yes, well, the past is the past, right? And I have turned from that selfish dream to education of young minds such as yours."

Knuckles stood up and pointed a gloved finger at Eggman. "I've got two words for you, Eggman. _Bull. Shit._"

"Knuckie, that's one word," Rouge said slyly.

"Not when you space it out like I did," argued the red enchidna.

Rouge rolled her eyes and looked at Eggman. "Point is, we're not buying it, Eggy."

"We know you're here just to get to us," Amy said with a sour look on her face.

Eggman stroked his mustache and sighed, exasperated. "Fine. Yes, my original intention of becoming a teacher was to get closer to you-"

"Knew it," Knuckles broke in, pumping his fist.

"Ah-hem," Eggman gave Knuckles a death glare, "As I was saying, unfortunately the principal was not pleased with my past experience with teenagers-"

"I'll say," Sonic sniggered, leaning back in his chair.

Eggman gritted his teeth, and his voice rose continued, "So I was forced to sign a warrant and several other papers promising I wouldn't harm _any_ student-" He gave Sonic a look, "Even if they deserve it."

Amy elbowed Sonic playfully. He grinned.

"Now," Eggman said, "Are there anymore questions?" He scanned the motionless classroom for a moment.

Sonic raised his hand.

Eggman, knowing he was going to regret it, muttered, "Yes, Sonic?"

"Was this one of your best plans?" the cocky blue hedgehog replied.

Eggman's face looked strained as he struggled to keep himself from strangling his speedy nemesis. Suddenly, a grin broke across his face. "No, it wasn't my best plan," he answered slowly, "But, there are some upsides."

Sonic fell for the bait. "Like what?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Like how I can give," Eggman smiled evilly as he held up a stack of papers, "POP QUIZZES!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I failed that pop quiz," Knuckles said as the group of friends walked home from school.

"I can't believe Egghead can do that!" Sonic exclaimed, "And on top of it, he gave us like three sheets of homework!"

"Sucks to be you," Shadow commented, shrugging, "The Dr. only gave my class a report to complete by tomorrow."

Tails nodded. "You must have dissed him pretty bad, Sonic."

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs-up. "Oh, don't worry. I did."

Rouge poked Shadow playfully in the shoulder. "So, Shadow...a little birdie told me you ran into your twin sister."

Shadow growled.

"Relax, Shadow, I'm teasing," Rouge added smoothly, "So, who's the girl?"

Shadow adjusted the straps to his backpack. "Her name is Dawn. A little on the loud side, but otherwise, she's nice."

Sonic gave a mischievous grin. "Is she cute, Shadow?"

Shadow's hands tightened into fists. His knuckles cracked faintly. "She's just a friend. Got it?"

Sonic shrugged. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say."

Suddenly, the bush off to the side of Sonic exploded. Sonic glanced back at Shadow.

"Let's drop this conversation before someone gets on the wrong end of my next chaos spear," Shadow growled, cracking his knuckles, audibly this time.

Sonic sighed heavily. "Fine. Ruin all the fun."

Rouge giggled. "Well, this has been fun, but I have some homework to do," she said, floating into the air gracefully, "See you guys tomorrow!" She winked at Knuckles. "Later, Knuckie."

Knuckles' face turned bright red. He growled.

Rouge giggled and flew off. Cream giggled as well. "Mr. Knuckles, your face! It's so...red!" she exclaimed, laughing. Everyone else was chuckling, too.

A vein throbbed in Knuckles' head, which you could almost see the steam rising off of. "Shut. Up. _Now_." He said between gritted teeth.

Tails tapped Cream on her shoulder. "Hey, Cream, isn't this your street?" he asked timidly.

"Oh, yeah, thanks Tails!" Cream said cheerfully. "Bye everyone! See you tomarrow!"

Sonic motioned to Tails, who lived next door to him. "C'mon Tails! We gotta' get home!" He shot a glance at Blaze. "Later, Blaze!" he said before speeding off, Tails flying behind him.

The group split up as they all went to their individual houses.

Silver and Blaze remained walking together. Silver lived two doors down from Blaze. He had to admit, he liked living close to her. He looked at her. Even though their walks were usually in silence, Silver felt words weren't really needed.

Not that Blaze talked much about her feelings, anyway.

Maybe he should-

"Woah!" Silver yelled in surprise.

Some sort of blue portal had opened directly ahead of the two of them.

Blaze was just as surprised, but there was something else. "I've seen that before..." she said vaguely.

Suddenly the portal spit out a lumpy object onto the sidewalk and disappeared.

The thing on the ground seemed to struggle.

"Please get off of me," a feminine voice asked.

"First of all, I can't. Second of all, your foot is in my face," a second, male voice retorted.

"You've got five seconds to get off me before I punch your face," the first voice threatened.

Blawe laughed and helped the two people apart before embracing both of them. "You two," she said sarcastically.

Both were cats that resembled Blaze. The first was a red male cat wearing bone boots, worn jeans, a Dragonforce t-shirt with a leather jacket over it, and odd- looking gauntlets with eyes in the back of them. He had gem in his forehead like Blaze did, a sword in its sheath on his belt, and a serious look on his face. Silver recognized him.

"Ember, long time no see," he said as Blaze and the cats let go of one another.

The red cat looked up. "Nice to see you, too, Silver," Ember replied bluntly. Ember was Blaze's twin brother, and though he had never held much regard for the naïve silver-white hedgehog, the two got along pretty well, like brothers almost. This was amplified by the fact that Ember's weird gauntlets gave him psychokinesis, though it wasn't as strong as Silver's natural ability.

Silver looked towards the second cat, who he'd never seen before.

She had lavender fur and wore her hair up like Blaze, but let some of her hair fall across her face, keeping one of her bright blue eyes hidden from view. She had no gem in her forehead. Her wardrobe was also different from Blaze's. She wore a low-cut, strapless dark purple top and a short, dark purple skirt, with a black strap around her waist. She also wore dark purple boots with a black strap across them, two black bracelets on her left hand, a black armband on her right arm, and a black collar around her neck, all completed with dark purple eye shadow.

If Silver had judged her by her appearance, he would've said she looked like a "bad girl".

Blaze introduced her. "Silver, this is my cousin, Flare."

Flare extended her gloveless hand. "Nice to meet you," she said quietly as Silver shook it.

Blaze turned to her relatives. "So what are you two doing here?"

Ember's light mood darkened. He unsheathed his sword and threw it into the dirt next to the sidewalk. Silver watched it quiver in the soil.

Flare spoke up for Ember. "The Sol dimension is under attack," she said darkly, but with sadness in her voice, and crossed her arms.

Blaze gasped. "What?"

Ember gritted his teeth. "These creatures, disgusting things, invaded the kingdom. Our mother sent me and Flare here to be safe," he sneered, "Though I wanted to stay and fight."

Flare lit a fire in the palm of her hand and stared into the flames. "Point is," she said, extinguishing the flame, "We're staying here for awhile."

Blaze seemed upset by the news of her homeland. Silver tried to comfort her. "Hey, it'll be alright. The queen knows what she's doing." Silver picked his backpack off the cement where he dropped it. "In the meantime, I'm pretty sure Ember and Flare need a place to stay, and they need to go to school."

A small smile broke across Blaze's lips. "That's right. It's kind of the law to go to school around here..."

Ember groaned. "Are you kidding?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

Flare sighed. "I call guest bedroom," she said quickly.

"Damn it," Ember grumbled.

"Guess you have couch, Ember," Blaze teased.

Ember growled, but knew he could never really get mad at his sister.

Silver levitated into the air. "Well, I have to get home! See you guys at school tomorrow! Later Blaze!" he called out. He blushed at how stupid that last part made him sound.

Blaze smiled and shook her head. _Silver_.

**So...that chapter took awhile to come out! Sorry about the wait, but hopefully it was worth it! I will be getting these out faster if I can. Please read and review. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, he will always belong to SEGA, but I do own Flare the Cat. Ember the Cat belongs to Ember The Flame Guardian. Keep on the look-out for the next chapter! It will be out a lot sooner, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thanks to all the people who like my story! I've been getting a lot of positive feedback. Sorry it keeps taking so long to get a new chapter out. Anyway, read and review, and hopefully enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 6

Dr. Eggman straightened some papers at his desk before standing. "Alright class," he announced, "As you probably already know, we have two new students."

Blaze groaned. She hated how every teacher felt the need to point out new students every class period. Ember and Flare, like her, disliked a lot of attention.

Dr. Eggman motioned at the two new cats sarcastically. "Please tell us your names and something about yourselves."

Flare stood up. "My name is Flare the Cat," she said, her voice soft, yet with a darkness to it. She flicked some of out of her eye. "And I'm quiet."

It reminded Blaze of herself before she met her friends. Flare was a loner. On top of that, she also had pyrokinesis like Blaze, further separating her from others. Blaze thought back to when she was in Silver's time. She had no trouble remembering the pain she endured from others for her flames. Neither Blaze nor Flare needed the other students to find out about their powers.

Ember stood up next. "I'm Ember," he said curtly.

Blaze gave her twin brother a small smile, which he noticed and returned. Sure, he was impatient and headstrong sometimes, but overall, she couldn't have asked for a better brother. Besides...

"As for something about me," Ember continued, "I'm great with a sword." As he said this, he unsheathed his sword, twirling it expertly, and scaring the crap out of the white fox sitting next to him.

Blaze looked towards her friends to see their reactions. Silver grinned at her and mouthed _I think he's gotten better!_ Sonic leaned over his desk and whispered, "Cool brother!" In fact, the entire class (minus the white fox who nearly lost his head) was impressed by Ember's skill.

Well, almost everyone.

"Hand over the sword, Ember," Dr. Eggman demanded, "You wouldn't want to be expelled your first day would you?" He frowned. "Besides, if I'm not allowed to bring a weapon, you're definitely not!"

Ember snickered. Blaze smiled, knowing what was coming next. "What sword?" Ember asked innocently, pressing a small button on the its hilt.

There was a small series of metallic clanks as the sword changed appearance. Within seconds, instead of a sword, Ember held a sleek-looking guitar in his hands. He jumped onto his desk and played an impressive guitar solo, unable to resist showing off.

The class cheered Ember on as Eggman fought the urge to strangle the red cat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow heard what sounded like a guitar coming from the hall of the biology room. Apparently he wasn't the only one; half the juniors in the classroom were looking at the door, some playing air guitar along with it.

Dawn, who was his lab partner because they'd both been late the first day of school, smiled and nodded her head to the music. She elbowed him playfully. "Lighten up a little," she laughed, making the edge of Shadow's mouth curl into his half-smile.

Whatever was causing the music, Shadow was sure Sonic was involved. And in the Dr.'s class, that would rarely go unpunished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe I got detention when Ember didn't!" Sonic shouted as the group walked home from school. Tails shook his head. He couldn't see how Sonic didn't realize Eggman was out to get him.

Ember shrugged. "I guess my guitar playing was so awesome, the teacher couldn't give me detention," he said modestly, drawing a few laughs.

Sonic gave him a thumbs-up. "We'll get along just fine," he laughed, then added, "As soon as I get you back for getting me stuck in detention."

"How did you even manage to get detention?" Rouge questioned the blue hedgehog.

Tails rolled his eyes. "You underestimate Sonic's abilities," he said flatly.

Sonic smirked at Tails. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I could get Egghead to give me a detention for breathing wrong if I wanted," he bragged. Tails sighed. Sonic really had his priorities mixed up.

Silver shook his head. "Wasn't Eggman's reasoning that you encouraged Ember or something?"

Sonic nodded. "Something like that. And on top of it, he gave us another ton of homework to add to yesterday's, which I still haven't finished yet."

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah, I'm not even close to being done, either," he muttered.

"How can you guys not be done? That's really going to drop your grade," Tails cut in, not so surprised that his friends weren't done. Sonic, after all, jumps into spike pits without thinking, and everyone knows Knuckles rarely thinks at all.

Tails looked over his shoulder to see Cream, who was having a conversation with Flare, though Cream was the one doing most of the talking. Flare seemed a bit shy to Tails.

Cream looked up, seeing Tails looking at her. She smiled. Tails turned away quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed, even though he knew she did. Tails knew he was smart. So why did he feel so dumb around Cream?

Sonic put his arm around Blaze. "Well, it was nice talking, but I've gotta' run. I really don't need Egghead giving me detention all year." He kissed Blaze's cheek briefly. "Later!" he yelled as he took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaze dropped her backpack next to the couch in her tidy living room. The whole house was neat and organized, much like the lavender cat herself.

Ember threw himself onto the couch, which was serving as his bed for the time they were staying. "I have to say, sis," he commented, "You have some pretty cool friends."

Blaze looked towards her cousin, who had sat down in a chair, nose buried in her algebra book. "What do you think about this world, Flare?" she asked.

Flare looked up thoughtfully. "It's not a whole lot different, in my opinion," she said, then returned her attention to her homework.

Ember sat up on the couch, eyes pointed towards Blaze. "So," he started, "What's going on between you and...uh...you know, the blue hedgehog?"

"Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah," Ember replied, "What's going on between you two?"

Blaze thought it was sweet how her older brother was looking out for her. "Well," she said, blushing, "Nothing serious yet. Just a few dates so far. I try to keep up with schoolwork, which Sonic doesn't care to do, plus I doubt he'll slow down for a serious relationship, anyway. He likes his freedom too much."

Blaze hoped Ember would drop the subject there, but of course he pushed it a little further. "What about Silver?" Ember inquired, "You two were always hanging around each other when you were little."

Blaze felt her face redden a bit more. "Silver..." she stated uncertainly. "He's kind, and is always watching out for me, just like always. He's still a bit naïve, but has a good heart. He's my true friend."

Ember cocked an eyebrow. "So do you like him or not?" he asked flatly.

Blaze didn't even have time to think about an answer before the algebra book hit Ember's head. He fell over the back of the couch, clutching his left temple. "Ow?" he said questioningly.

Blaze chuckled as Flare pretended to wipe dust from her hands. "A girl's business is a girl's business, even if she's your sister," Flare chided Ember.

With that, the two female cats headed upstairs to there rooms, while Ember tried to get his ears to stop ringing.

**Done! I don't know about anyone else, but I'm seeing some love triangles forming here! Thanks to everyone that has enjoyed my story, and look out for the next chapter, because my character is finally going to be introduced! Yeah!**

**Disclaimers:**

**Flare the Cat- yours truly**

**Dawn the Hedgehog- spottedfire-star, who I believe changed usernames to Gwindell-the-Clay-Dragon**

**Ember the Cat- Ember the Flame Guardian**

**And SEGA owns the rest.**


End file.
